


Conversations in the Dark

by vanishresponse



Category: Noragami
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanishresponse/pseuds/vanishresponse
Summary: Izanami enjoys a conversation with her newest visitor.
Relationships: Izanami/Fujisaki Kouto
Kudos: 3





	Conversations in the Dark

"You like to talk, don't you," Izanami says, stroking the curve of her new friend's cheek. His warmth settles into her fingerbones; she would shiver, if she still could.

She's interrupted him. He closes his mouth. He's disappointed that his words haven't persuaded her to give him what he came here for.

She could be angry about that, about how clearly he wants something from her, but she tries to be understanding. One should always be understanding with friends.

And he is only human, after all. He has no power except words. No power except what she gives him.

"It's all right," she says soothingly. "I'm not angry. I like the sound of your voice."

Her hair winds around him, and she runs her hands and mouth over his body until he screams. Her halls fill with the sound of his agony.

She likes that too.


End file.
